Random Scenes
by Doubt-and-Abbey
Summary: From a random mind. These are simply scenes revolving around my Liesl and Rolfe. You may want to refer to my story "the Time Between" if  when  your confused. I am not in any way, trying to make money from this. Rating may or may not go up. I Love reviews
1. Chapter 1

"I'm very sorry, Lady Stauffer. We were unable to save your husband," the doctor excused himself after some minutes of silence. Rolfe stood alone, surveying his family. His two children were at home, the hospital not being a good place for a 4 and 2 year old. His sister was sitting with their mother, crying and clinging to one another for support. His brother-in-law was away on business. His wife was standing behind his mother, tears running down her face as she laid a hand on her shoulder. His father was dead. He was now head of the family, the decision maker, the 12th Duke of Stauffer. Rolfe was shaken from his thoughts when he felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist, he looked down to see her burry her face in his chest.

"Come," Rolfe finally spoke. The three women looking up at him, "We're going home; we don't need to be here any longer. It's already past midnight." His mother began to protest, "I'll come back tomorrow morning and start the arrangements, we all need sleep and you're both coming home with us."

-SOM—

Rolfe sat heavily into the comfortable chair in his bedroom; he closed his eyes with a sigh and let his head fall onto the top of the back rest. He could hear Liesl in the bathroom, and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep. He was woken some minutes later by Liesl kissing his forehead and running her hand through his hair, "Are the children still asleep?" At his nod, Liesl climbed into his lap and buried her head in his neck.

"My father is dead," Rolfe looked down at Liesl and their eyes met.

"I know, darling," replied Liesl, her eyes full of sympathy. "Are you alright? You're allowed to cry, you know."

Rolfe gave a humorless laugh, "I think I'm doing as well as I'm supposed to. It hasn't really taken full effect. I'm the Duke of Stauffer, our 2 year-old son is Earl of Rosthorn, GSC is now fully under my control…and so is the family." His head once again fell back, "But I don't think I can cry…not yet anyways."

"Well, I understand that all these things are now on your shoulders," Liesl began to loosen his tie, "but you need to take time to grieve before you can worry about all that." She let his tie fall out of her hands and she prompted him to sit up so she could begin unbuttoning his shirt. "Now you need to sleep, so you can be well rested for the challenging days that I know lie ahead for you and this family."

His shirt off, Rolfe stood so Liesl could help him out of his trousers and undershirt. He noticed then that she was ready for bed, wearing one of his pajama tops, which came to her knees, with the sleeves rolled and her hair loose. "You're too good to me," Rolfe whispered, left only in his shorts. Liesl just smiled and pulled him silently by the hand to bed.

-SOM-


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I really like the beginning of this...but not so much the end. This (exact) scene will most likely never make it into my story, "The Time Between", if I ever get around to writing more.

Their conversation stilled at the knock on the parlor door. Both Liesl and Maria looked up as James entered, "Excuse the interruption, My Lady."

Liesl stood to refill her and her mother's tea cups. She smiled at the old butler, "Oh course, James."

"There's a gentleman here to see you," he paused, "from the War Department." Liesl dropped the tea pot with a clatter, and clutched the table for support.

"Rolfe," Liesl did not wait to hear anything else before she hurried into the hall followed close behind by Maria and James.

"Lady Rosthorn," a short, balding man stood before her wearing an Air Force officer's uniform. He offered his hand, "I'm Lieutenant Richard Merfu…."

"My husband?" Liesl interrupted, not shaking his offered hand.

"Your husband, Colonial Rolfe N. Gruber, Earl of Rosthorn, was shot down out of the sky two days ago." Liesl's eyes were wide and moist; she seemed almost on the verge of collapsing until Maria came up and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "He was flying over the southeastern tip of Germany at the time and was found by an Austrian Army patrol Unit. He was transported to the Military hospital in Salzburg yesterday."

"Is he…..." Liesl could not bring herself to finish that sentence. What would she do if he were dead?

"He's alive," the Lieutenant said. Liesl covered her eyes with her hand as Maria sent up a silent prayer for her son-in-law. "I'm here to offer my services as an escort to the hospital. There is a car waiting for us in the drive way, if you would like for me to take you now."

"James, my coat," the old butler scurried off. When he returned, Liesl and Maria took their coats and Liesl began giving instructions, "Have one of the maids pack a bag for me, I may be staying for a few nights. Also, pack something for Rolfe, his uniform to come home in and some things to sleep in, bring them to the hospital as soon as you can. Keep a car ready in case I need picked up or for when it's time to bring him here. I'll call if I need anything else."

"Oh coarse ma'am, it will all be done within an hour," replied James as he opened the front doors and then helped the ladies into the backseat of the car. "And please ma'am, do tell the Colonial that we are all thinking of him and hoping he makes a speedy recovery."

"Thank you James," Liesl replied with a small smile as the car started and began towards town.

-SOM—

Liesl hardly waited until the car had pulled to a complete stop in front of the hospital before she opened the door. She did not wait for her mother or the Lieutenant before she walked straight to the receptionist desk, "My husband? Please, tell me where he is."

An older woman with graying hair looked up at Liesl, "His name, dear? And yours?"

"Colonial Rolfe Gruber, he was brought in yesterday. I'm Liesl Gruber."

"Yes," the woman glanced at a book on her desk, "the Colonial is in 235, on the second floor."

"Lady Stauffer," The lieutenant halted her progress to the stairs. "This is as far as I can take you. I do hope your husband is well. Good Day."

"Thank you for bringing me to my husband," Liesl smiled.

-SOM—

"_Rolfe_," Liesl breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped in the doorway of his room. He was sitting up in bed as a nurse applied new bandages to his chest and right shoulder. His face and body was bruised, most of his torso and right arm was covered in bandages and his face was riddled with small gashes and cuts. He was alive. Liesl began to cry, she had been holding it in since James had told her a War Department member was waiting to see her. She had wanted to be strong for Rolfe, but the relief she felt when she saw him was too much for her to hold it in any longer.

"Liesl," Rolfe had been startled by the sound of tears, but happiness had flooded him when he looked up and saw his wife. She rushed forward and buried her head in his chest. Rolfe groaned in agony, but put his good arm around her anyway. "I'm alright, sweetheart," he gritted out.

"Oh! Rolfe, I'm so sorry!" Liesl pulled back suddenly when she realized the pain in his voice. "Are you alright, Darling?" Liesl glanced up at the nurse for an answer.

"Yes, the Colonial is doing remarkably well after such a horrible event," the nurse finished dressing Rolfe's arm. "I'm going to fetch the doctor so you can ask and make certain about everything."

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes," Rolfe smiled at Liesl and wiped at the stray tears left on her cheeks.

"Rolfe, I was so scared when the man from the War Department came to the house, I instantly thought the worst. We couldn't get here fast enough; I just needed to see for myself that you were ok," Liesl finished and looked down at their joined hands on her lap, more tears silently falling down from her eyes. Rolfe pulled her face up and kissed her, trying to reassure her of the fact that he was alive and with her.

"You must be Lady Rosthorn," Rolfe and Liesl pulled apart. Liesl stood up from Rolfe's bed and shook the doctor's hand. "I'm Major Hienbaun, the physician in charge of the Colonial's care. I introduced myself to your mother in the hall."

"Your Mother is here?"

"Yes, we were having tea when the Lieutenant came for me," Liesl answered, turning back to look at Rolfe.

"So, Lady Rosthorn, I assume you would like me to explain your husband's condition to you." Liesl nodded. "Why don't you have a seat? I don't know what your husband has told you but his plane was hit by German anti-aircraft. He was able to eject before the plane crashed, but not before he sustained some minor burns on his right side, including his torso and arm. During ejection, he was hit with shrapnel. This caused the multitude of nicks you see on his face and neck and ones you cannot see on his legs. His vest and parachute equipment protected his torso from the flying debris pretty well. Although his parachute did deploy, he was close to the ground at ejection, and it did not open up to its complete capacity. On the landing, he broke his left leg in two places." The doctor paused, allowing all this information to sink in. Liesl visibly tightened her hold on Rolfe's hand. "We've cleaned him up, set his leg and have been regularly changing his bandages. He should make a fairly quick recovery, with the exception of the leg. It may take quite a while to completely heal, the breaks being reasonably bad."

Liesl sighed with relief, "when can I take him home?"

The doctor checked his chart, "My guess is that if everything continues to go smoothly, he could be transferred back home in a week. By then, the burns will be nicely on their way to healing and they will not require a nurse's care. He'll need to be on crutches for the next month and a half, at least. Then on a cane for as long as pain persists. Alright then, if you have no more questions, I must go and see to my other patients."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Liesl stood and walked him out of the room, then brought her Mother in to see Rolfe.

"Rolfe," Maria was happy to see her son-in-law, "Please don't scare us again like that." After sitting with Liesl and Rolfe for about a half an hour, she announced that she had informed the Captain of her whereabouts and that he was coming to pick her up. She wished Rolfe a good night and took her leave.

"Well," Rolfe began as he settled back into his pillows when his mother-in-law left, "At least I'll soon be home again with you, instead of in a crowded barracks, back in my nice big bed, with my wife to keep me warm." Rolfe smiled up at Liesl.

"I'm glad your home too, I just wish it was under different circumstances," Liesl leaned forward and kissed Rolfe's forehead, brushing a hand through his short hair. "Rolfe? I need to tell you something. I found out when you were gone….I'm pregnant."

Rolfe's bruised face broke into a grin, "Really? When did you find out? How are you feeling? Have you been to the doctors?"

Liesl smiled at his questions, "Yes really, I'm four months along. I started to feel sick about a month and a half ago. I went to the doctors when it didn't go away and he said that we're both happy and healthy. The morning sickness hasn't been nearly as bad lately; most I'm just a little dizzy in the mornings."

Rolfe's face became serious as he sat up with some difficulty and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should have been there to take care of you, make sure your eating right and sleeping enough. Not worrying you."

"Rolfe," Liesl paused to kiss him quickly, "I would have loved to have you with me but I knew who and what I was marrying. Your loyalty is one of the things that I love about you, your protecting our country to make it safer for me and our family. Don't feel bad, you're here now, and you love me and this baby. I'm an officer's wife and I'm proud every single day. "

Rolfe smiled and lightened the mood, "I've been gone for four months and you're four months along?" Rolfe pictured the night before and the morning of his departure and their rather passionate goodbyes in his mind, "No coincident there."

-SOM-


End file.
